Capt. Skull X
Keep up with my most recent adventures! The Adventures of Capt. Skull X Me, Today, Right Now ﻿Currently; I'm still the GM of Skull's Marines, and always will be.... Haha, I'm level 47, with almost everything mastered. I'm glad to be me, check out my page to learn more about me! My Weapons: ^ - Indicates Favorites Swords: *^Tyrante Blade (Famed, Cursed Blade) *Spinecrest Sword (Famed, Cursed Blade) *Bejeweld Sabre (Famed, Sabre) *^Dragoons Broadsword (Rare, Broadsword) *^Musketeer's Sabre (Rare, Sabre) *Royal Broadsword (Rare, Broadsword) *Captain's Sabre (Rare, Sabre) *^Plaguefire Blade (Rare, Cursed Blade) *Cursed Seafang Blade (Rare, Cursed Blade) *War Broadsword (Rare, Broadsword) *Viper Blade (Rare, Cursed Blade) *Brawler's Cutlass (Rare, Cutlass) Just Found my Bejeweld Sabre TODAY!!! (1/25/11) Same place as my Tyrant Blade Guns: *^Foul Bane Repeater (Rare, Reapeter Pistol) *Fould Bane Pistold (Rare, Pistol) *Baneblast Repeater (Rare, Reapeter Pistol) *^Holy Repeater Pistol (Rare, Reapeter Pistol) *Shadow Stalker Pistol (Rare, Pistol) *^Holy Musket (Rare, Musket) *^Gator Sticker Bayonet (Rare, Bayonet) *Bucaneer Bayonet (Rare, Bayonet) *^War Scattergun (Famed, Blunderbuss) Biography Capt. Skull X was, and still is, a very courageous and brave pirate. He is the GM of Skull's Marines. Skull always dreamed of being a pirate, even when he was a child. He had always wanted to have the freedom a pirate has. Childhood As a child Skull was very adventurous, he loved to explore the lands of port royal. His father was a high ranking general in the Royal Navy Guard. He was dispatched out to conquer some new regions, leaving skull to be watched after his Aunt, and Uncle. His new guardians always discouraged him from exploring and pretending to be a pirate. They explained to him how evil pirates were, and what happened to them. They then told him how his dad helped kill and hunt down pirates. Several months after his dad had been dispatched, skull was feeling a little bored. He was now 14 years old, and wanted to go out on his own. He managed to hoodwink his guards into believing there was a problem down by the docks, and he escaped from his Unlcle's house. He ran as far as he could, and decided to explore the wicked thicket. It was there were he saw the first of Jolly Rogers undead army. He was frightened for his life. Some of the Navy Cadets in the area tried to save him but failed. At that point he was captured and taken to Jolly Roger himself. They than began a voyage off to some mystical land, onboard of Jolly's private War Fri gate. It was then when he had heard the cannons of the Black Pearl begin to fire. In the matter of minutes he was greated by a pirate by the name of Captain Jack Sparrow. After a narrow escape the Black Pearl managed to outrun Jollys' Death Omens. Jolly's forces finally gave up the chase, and Sparrow ported at Tortuga, and tought Skull many important tricks and secrets. Ever since then Skull was adressed as Capt. Skull X. Pirate-hood Being raised by a high ranking general in the Royal Navy, gave Capt. Skull X many advantages. He knew about several secret Navy bases. He also knew how to keep an army organized. This inspired the great captain to create an army of his own, but it wouldn't be like any other army, it would be an army made up of pirates. He then called this army "Skull's Marines" and they still rome the caribbean to this day. The Marines are dedicated to destroying the Royal Navy, and EITC blackguard, along with Jolly Forces. He seeks revenge on Jolly Roger for kidnapping him. Still to this day he sails the caribbean and commands the guild " Skull's Marines. Skull's Marines After the great captain was old enough, he decided to start is own army, to get revenge on Jolly Roger, and destroy the Royal Navy and EITC. The guild was founded on July 9th, 2009, and named Skull's Marines. With some of his most trusted pirates, Robert O'Morgin, Kate Irongrin, Terry Saberbearer, and William Firedavis who formed The Original Five. The Original Five were very strong pirates, but still had much to learn about the caribbean, over the long years they grew and grew, and got many more followers. The guild became so strong that they were undefeatable. They took on 3 EITC Warlords at once, and leaving the battle WITHOUT A SINGLE SCRATCH. Capt. Skull X was a remarkable sailer. Then the dreadful event of his ship, the Renegade Cobra, sinking, during this tragic event, plotted by the EITC Black Guard, they thought they ridded the Caribbean of Skull's Marines. The Sinking.... It was a bright afternoon day, the Original Five, which back then were called the Big Five, were invited to a meeting with a Co. Guild GM and officers. Little did they know that the Co. Guild was being payed to lead the Original Five into an ambush. During their passage EITC Tyrannts boarded the litle Renagade Cobra, only a Frigate. The marines fought very hard, and valiantly, but eventualy the Original Five got tired, and finaly gave up. Robert O'Morgin dove and took a bullet for Capt. Skull X, and died on the spot. The Black Guard then dissable the rudder, shot down the masts, and set the Renegade Cobra on fire, leaving the Original Five to burn to death.... About a year passed since the sinking, many of the Marines were rounded up and hung at Fort Charles. Everyone had lost hope, and thought Skull was gone, along with the Original Five. Then on one clear skied day, on the horrizon was spotted a raft, about 20 miles off the cost of Tortuga. Several Ships set out to go inspect the raft, coming to find that Capt. Skull X, and William Firedavis were onboard, but barely living. Many wondered how they managed to survive. They told the story of what happened, and how the other three leaders of Skull's Marines died on the ship. Skull and Will survived with an odd situation. A navy ship was passing by the wreckage of the Renegade Cobra. It was about 2 days after the attack. The ship stopped to see what they could salvage and take from the destroyed ship, when they found Skull, Will, and Terry Saberbearer. T hey tried to take them prisoner, but Terry refused, he put up a hard fight, but was no match for the navy soldiers, and was shot on site. As Skull and Will were sitting in the jail cell, the Captain of the ship came down and said, "Skull... I am your father...". They talked and argued for a while, and Skull's Dad tried to conivince him that pirates were bad, but he didn't listen, So his father broke them out of the jail cell, near the cost of Tortuga, and made a cover up their escape. The Second Age Once skull managed to recooperate, William Firedavis decided to leave the Marines. Skull was all alone, and had lost all of his dearest friends. He began his work on rebuilding Skull's Marines. He found a young lad by the name of John Stormpaine, and William Goldskull. Together they made the First Triumvirate. They helped rebuild Skull's Marines. The then found Queen Salt, who helped gather more troops to the cause. In an epic Jolly Invasion on Tortuga, William Goldskull was killed... A very sad day in Marine history. Sam Sailgrin rose up to take his place. They now make the Big Three. My Stats: 2/3/11- Cannon Level up!!! 2/3/11- Potion Level up!!! 1/24/11- Notoriety Level up!!! 1/18/11- Cannon Level up!! My Guild: Skull's Marines (GM) My Ships *'War Frigate '- Iron Rebel *'War Galleon -' Savage Serpent *'War Sloop -' Headhunter Raptor ﻿RIP- Silver Albatross (Light Galleon) RIP- Renegade Cobra (Frigate) Category:Pirates Category:Male Users Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:Fan Stories Category:Pirate Lord